


What Do You Do With a Drunken...

by Waldo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-17
Updated: 2007-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so totally dating myself with this one.  If you aren't of my generation and you don't get the joke, try <a href="http://www.people.cornell.edu/pages/af222/WEEBLES/list.htm">this site</a>.  Or just ask me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Do You Do With a Drunken...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so totally dating myself with this one.  If you aren't of my generation and you don't get the joke, try [this site](http://www.people.cornell.edu/pages/af222/WEEBLES/list.htm).  Or just ask me.

Jack was still panting when they got the latest Weevil installed in the vault.

He had seen a Weevil weep.  He had seen angry Weevils scream.  He had no idea what this one was doing.  "Owen?"

"Best I can figure… it's giggling?"  Owen looked skeptical.

"Why?"

"Judging by its erratic behavior… if it were human, I'd say it was drunk."

"No way," Jack said.  "I just chased that thing through fifteen miles of sewers.  It didn't stumble once."

"Of course not, Sir," Ianto put in from behind them.  "It's been well documented that Weevils wobble but they don't fall down."


End file.
